


[翻译]Easily Amused 笑点低

by cloooudy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Steve, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky对美国队长系列玩具情有独钟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]Easily Amused 笑点低

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easily Amused](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596071) by [eclecticxdetour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour). 



一切要从一个钥匙链说起。  
  
在找自行车钥匙找了20分钟之后，他终于放弃转而询问Bucky，“你有看见我的摩托车钥匙吗？”  
  
“我记得你说过我可以借走它？”Bucky回答着，视线越过手里的书看向Steve。  
  
“对，我是说过，但你现在不需要它，对吗？”在Bucky沉默了将近一分钟之后，Steve双手环胸，试图去踢他的脚。随后Bucky露出个得意的笑容。  
  
“嘿，在这。”他把书斜着摊到胸前，伸手往工装裤的口袋里掏着什么，之后用食指和拇指把钥匙夹了出来。  
  
Steve点点头，准备去拿过来，但在Bucky闪避开之后，Steve不由皱了皱眉。“快点，Buck，Sam想要我1点半的时候去见他，我现在再跑过去就太晚了，所以快点——”Bucky眯起眼把钥匙让了出去。一个新的钥匙链挂在钥匙上来回晃悠。他朝Bucky摇摇头，拇指摩擦过微型星盾上的星星图案。“你这个白痴。”  
  
  
“我有多好你是再清楚不过了，混蛋。”Bucky枕在后脑交叉的双臂上，嘴巴扯出个大大的笑容。  
  
“只有你自己乐意这么想。”Steve嘀咕了一句，弯腰在Bucky的鼻梁上亲了一口，而当Bucky呻吟着皱起眉头时，也显得挺开心的。“你确定真的不去吗？”  
  
“我对什么空军乐队表演没TM一丁点儿兴趣。”  
  
Steve笑出了声。“我还以为你不会搞歧视空军那一套，Bucky。*”  
  
“去他妈的空军。”Bucky抱怨道。但Steve捕捉到了他微微上扬的嘴角。“去吧，和鸟人玩的开心。”他重新拿起书，将Steve拨拉到一旁。  
  
“在我走了之后别做什么蠢事。”Steve又和蔼亲切地亲了亲Bucky的额头，手指梳理起Bucky的头发。“等我回来咱们就去那家你喜欢的卷饼店如何？”  
  
“除非你也请客吃guac*和炸薯条。”当Steve点头同意后，Bucky咧嘴一笑。  
  
“如你所愿。”  
  
“很好。现在赶在Sam打电话冲我怒吼前从这挪走你的屁股。”  
  
Steve又揉了把Bucky的头发，把钥匙装进夹克兜里，出门去找Sam了。  
  
  
而在过了很长一段时间之后，对于钥匙链Steve真的没有多想过什么。  
  
  
***  
  
通常情况下，他都比Bucky起得早，就像是直到Bucky在厨房发现他然后将他拥在怀里之前，他还需要一些时间似的。所以，当今天他被敲击门框发出的咚咚声吵醒后，睁眼看到Bucky用他的金属手臂端着一杯咖啡，一大盘面包和煎鸡蛋时，显得有些困惑。  
  
“早安，队长。”他嘿嘿一笑，帮Steve坐起身后，再小心翼翼的将早餐放到Steve的腿上。  
  
“Bucky，”Steve警惕地拿起片面包咬了一口。“你吃过了？”  
  
“什么，你居然不想和我分享你的早餐？”Bucky挨着Steve坐在被子上。Steve只好把面包送到他嘴边，他偷着乐了会，然后一口咬住面包片，作为交换把咖啡递了过去。  
  
Steve挺高兴地接过咖啡，曲起的手指穿过杯柄，将咖啡因一饮而尽。Bucky乐呵呵看着他把干掉了一整杯咖啡，挑高一侧的眉毛。  
  
“你对我的咖啡做了什么，Barnes？”  
  
“没什么，别像得了什么被害妄想症似的。”Bucky目光闪烁着往下看向空杯子，然后又傻笑起来。  
  
“什——”Steve也跟着看向杯子，眼睛不由瞪大几分。他这才注意到这不是他平时用的杯子，条纹图案下画着个卡通化的美国队长。属于他自己的卡通人物上，左手佩戴着他的星盾，右手抵住太阳穴行了个标准的敬礼军姿。“美国队长”几个字印在正下方，配以红、白、蓝三种象徵光荣的颜色。他翻了个白眼，咽下另一口咖啡。“你怎么总是对这种怪异的事情感兴趣，Buck。”  
  
“说这话的家伙还在用印着他自己的脸的杯子喝咖啡呢。”Bucky边说着边够到Steve大腿上的食物，切开一份煎蛋。  
  
  
***  
  
  
他没指望你能中圈套。  
  
Steve回到家时入口处的通道已经漆黑成一片。他呼喊着Bucky的名字，知道他已经回来了，因为门口有被他进门时随便踢下脚的靴子。Steve轻叹口气，将这双靴子贴墙码放整齐，再摆好自己的鞋。  
  
他按下电灯开关，然后大声叫喊出来。  
  
Bucky哈哈大笑，甚至笑到弯腰用手支撑住膝盖。“这一幕简直千金难求啊。”他重新站直身子，然后斜靠着一块放在入口过道处的“美国队长”的人形展板上。  
  
“靠，”Steve怒喝道，单手覆盖上剧烈跳动的心脏位置。“那玩意吓到我了。”他皱起眉看着Bucky从三脚架上取下一台相机。“你居然还拍下来了？！”  
  
“你以为我不会拍？”Bucky朝着“美国队长”的人形展板来回拍了一阵，再把镜头转向Steve。“你不是时刻保持警惕吗，结果不还是被吓惨了。”  
  
“因为有很多鬼鬼祟祟的玩意都不是活物好吗。”Steve忍不住呻吟道，等Bucky把相机关了之后再把它推到一边儿。“你和Nat一整天都在干这个？”他交叉胳膊，站得笔直的开口质问。  
  
“他（我）们在一家创意十足的派对商店买到了所有需要的东西，哥们。”Bucky关掉取景器，朝Steve咧嘴一乐。  
  
Steve单臂一把抱过Bucky的肩膀，五指压进Bucky的后脑勺。“如果我在浴室里发现还有钢铁侠，那我一定要杀了你。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
又过了一个礼拜，他和Sam在查阅樱花节*的资料时，笔记本传来新收电邮的提示音。他的私人邮件已经被绑定在他的笔记本电脑上了。Steve只会在在上亚马逊和Netflix时候会用到电邮，所以当他接收到Bucky的来信时很是惊讶。Bucky正在里屋穿衣服，但他实在想不出有什么事不能等到出来再当面告诉他。  
  
他看了眼Sam，Sam耸耸肩。  
  
“没准是很重要的事？”Sam看向这俩人同享的那间卧室。“看看是什么吧。”  
  
Steve点了点头，然后点开新邮件通知，而当Bucky的发来的信息占据了整个屏幕时，他的双眼瞪的通圆，脸也刷一下就红了，Sam在他旁边放声大笑，手掌“啪”的拍把他的大腿。  
  
“伙计，你男朋友太邪恶了。”Sam扭过头笑看Steve，Steve的脸有多红他笑的脸就有多酸。  
  
“Sam，他不是这个意思。”他盯着在邮件箱里的按摩棒的图片，由红、蓝、银三色组成的硅胶模型，以及按照他的盾牌设计的开关按钮。  
  
Sam拿过他的笔记本，然后点开了链接。“你这玩意看上去就像根儿该死的Bomb Pop*”他笑个不停，将页面向下滚动着翻看复仇者主题的性玩具页面，“操，Steve，快来看绿巨人！”  
  
Steve都快要把眼珠子瞪出来了，然后他猛地转过身看向背后的沙发，Bucky的笑声早已穿透过卧室的门。  
  
“Bucky！”  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
在自慰器事件之后，Steve十分确定的是，Bucky至少还藏着个计划没发挥出来。他意识到Bucky就是在拿他取乐，用身边印有他的相关图案，甚至印有他的脸的任何东西去戏弄他。  
  
不过已经有好几天没闹出过什么动静了。他们打算去电影院看一部最近才上映的喜剧片，但Bukcy仍在主浴室里梳洗着。  
  
Steve喝光早上剩余的咖啡后，走过去想看看Bucky是什么情况。而当他来到浴室时，Bucky正在刷牙，站在洗手池前，穿着一条蓝白相间的紧身三角裤。他从镜中捕捉到Bucky的视线，然后挑起眉毛。  
  
“如果你穿成这样，我敢肯定电影院一定会把你拒之门外。”  
  
Bucky满是泡沫的嘴仍然笑了起来，再往水池里把沫子吐个干净。他放好牙刷，用手捧着水随意洗了把脸。“我们有的是时间，老天。”他用手捋了把头发，朝镜中的自己露齿而笑，然后转身面向Steve，两手向后支撑着洗手池边缘，将胯部顶向Steve。  
  
“Bucky，别闹——”Steve的注意力都集中到了Bucky的腰胯上，不由向后仰起头。“真不敢相信。”他哀声抱怨着，Bucky卷起金属手指，连同Steve的手指一起向下摸索，将注意力重新带回他到的腹股沟处。“你是从哪找到的这条内裤？”他向前靠的更近，最终握住被他的星盾覆盖着的Bucky的性器，绕圈描绘着它的形状。  
  
“百货商店。”在Steve靠的更近一些时Bucky向前挺胯。“三条一包，红的、银的、跟蓝色的。另外两条还在我的抽屉里。你居然没发现，这可真令我吃惊：毕竟都被你洗过了。”  
  
“我懂了： _哈，来看看这些可笑的星纹图案_ 。你是这个意思，对吗？”  
  
Bucky点点头，露出个狡黠的笑，拽过他俩的手一起按在他的内裤前。“我乐在其中。”  
  
  
“真的？”Steve反问道，五指揉捏Bucky已经半硬的性器。  
  
  
“好吧，或许也没那个意思。”Bucky讪笑着引导Steve的手探入自己的底裤。Steve猛地收拢手指将他的老二攥在手里，然后就这么走出浴室。“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦。”他倒抽一口气，身体扭曲的跟在Steve身后。  
  
  
Steve坐到床的边缘，两手捧着Bucky的两瓣屁股，用拇指勾了勾三角裤的松紧带。  
  
  
Bucky深深呼气，金属手抚向Steve的头顶，再而抬起他的脸，俯身印下一枚亲吻。他含咬住Steve的上唇，伸出舌尖温柔的舔吮开来。Steve顶开他的双唇，舌头灵活地探入其内与之紧密纠缠，而Steve的手也将他的后臀捏的更紧了。突然，他向后撤回身子然后抬起头，而Steve则迅速的解开了自己的帽衫拉链。  
  
  
“所以，我想我们是赶不上那场电影了？”Steve边继续脱下自己的牛仔裤边快步走到床边。  
  
  
“我想是的，pal。”Bucky露出个暧昧的笑，然后爬进Steve分开的双腿之间。他剥去Steve身上穿着的T恤后，将Steve推回到床上。Steve托起他的阴茎将他的腿开的更大，而当他隔着内裤抚摸自己的时候，又不由挑起眉，“我们就这么做如何？”他向后压着自己的脚踝，试探着看向Steve。  
  
  
“我可不想。”Steve伸手够到Bucky大腿，给他拽近了一些。Bucky没自己上手，甚至哼出个不怎么开心的鼻音。而Steve两手继续捧抓住他的屁股，在Bucky的肋骨附近又亲又咬。Bucky叹口气，手指插入他的发间将其引领至小腹，肌肉在触碰下不时紧绷。  
  
  
当Steve的亲吻逐渐下移时，他的手掌越过Steve的发丝滑向后颈。Steve朝他露出微笑，然后嘴唇向下贴近，舌尖缓缓舔过已经勃起的性器。Bucky断断续续呼出口气，两手不禁将Steve的脖颈捏的更紧。“Steve。”他低声喊出他的名字，忍不住向前挺胯，Steve却自顾自描绘着印在内裤上的盾牌中心的五星轮廓。  
  
  
Steve向后撤去，拇指按压着刚刚留下的湿润痕迹。他抬眼看向Bucky，透着股得意的笑，复又俯下身，用自己的舌尖去舔弄星星位置处的突起，而他故意让Bucky将这一幕看个真切。  
  
  
“操你的，Steve……”Bucky终究还是没抑制住呻吟，他的手往下摸向Steve然后翻转手腕，拇指不断爱抚着Steve的脸颊。他向前挺胯蹭了蹭Steve的脸，直到Steve允许他的手指划过面庞，去轻轻摩擦自己的嘴唇，他才俯身狠狠吻了下去。他将Bucky的内裤褪到阴囊下方，而最终将阴茎含入口中时，他的双唇早经染上一层湿润的红。头顶上方传来Bucky溢出的满足叹息声，他闭合双眼，专心吞吐着Bucky坚挺性器，甚至连鼻尖都压入卷曲的阴毛之间。  
  
Bucky的拇指继续下滑到Steve光裸的胸膛，他能感觉到Steve将自己深深含到炽热的咽喉深处。Steve保持着平稳的节奏，而Bucky更是享受于此。Steve收回手扶握住他的老二，摇摆性器似乎要将它扫过口腔内的每一处角落。“别这样，”他颤抖地喘息着挤出句话，Steve发出一声模糊的呜咽表达不满，手掌只好重新移回原处。  
  
Steve挑一眼Bucky，竭尽所能地把他含的更深，湿热口腔紧紧裹住茎身。Bucky低下头难以自抑地不断呻吟，他的目光锁死在吞咽自己的唇舌之上，炽热而深邃。Steve口中动作不停，两手探入他的紧身内裤，将布料缓缓拉扯到Bucky的腿根。一手径直抚摸上光裸的后臀，五指甚至深陷入臀肉之中，另手则重新扶托着Bucky的阴茎，慢悠悠收拢手指，沿硬挺的性器不紧不慢来回滑动。他将柔软的舌尖压入顶端的凹陷处，欣然舔舐着早已溢出的透明体液。  
  
“Steve，Come on”Bucky有些急切地催促道，伸出金属手指按压摩擦Steve的嘴角。而当Steve张开他漂亮的嘴唇，将他的仿生学金属手指含入口中时，他甚至都无法呼吸了。Steve持续嘬吮着他的两根手指，另手依旧将性器握于掌心之中。金属手指比人类的普通手指要大上一圈，食指与中指并排在一起时几乎比他的老二还要宽。他着迷一般凝视着在金属镀层上灵活滑动的舌尖，不禁微微分开被炙热包裹的手指，让他们真切感触着温暖的口腔黏膜。“老天，就是这样，我的甜心。”  
  
他将手指停留在Steve口中，拇指指腹轻轻摩擦过他饱满的唇瓣。随后他抽出金属手指沿着Steve的下颔轮廓游走，再逐渐下滑到脖颈，直至光裸的锁骨，湿黏唾液从Steve的嘴角连带而出，紧跟在滑过的手指其后最终没入胸口。  
  
0615二更  
  
Steve将阴茎从口中撤出，用自己的手覆盖上仍停留在自己上的仿生学手腕，金属制手臂的感应接收器准确的感受到来自Steve攥紧的力道，而这一切都在诉求着无限渴望。  
  
“Buck。”  
  
“怎么，Steve？”Bucky仍沉浸在欲望之中，他抿了抿嘴角，半眯起眼向Steve望去。他弯曲五指轻轻地在Steve颈侧按揉。在些许压力下Steve吞咽一下喉咙，然后摇摆臀部作以暗示。  
  
Steve抬头看向他的目光是灼热的，湿润的舌尖越过牙齿，将嘴唇浸染上一层反光的水痕。  
  
“操我。”他说。  
  
Bucky猛然收拢五指，拇指恰好拂过他脖颈中央突起的喉结。  
  
“躺下，然后张开你的腿，小混蛋。”Bucky喘息着命令道，用金属手扼住他的咽喉将他引领到身后的床上。接着他利落地从床头柜翻到润滑剂，而等到转过身重新面对Steve时，他看到的就是Steve全身赤裸的平躺在床上的样子，身下还硬的要命。他的左手停滞在胸前起伏的肌肉之上，而右手则在小腹处不住抚摸着。  
  
Bucky往手心挤满润滑脂，随后整个身子都挤入Steve两腿之间。他举起两臂环绕Bucky，主动拱起背给予他一个深深的吻。他们同时摇摆着，坚挺的性器不时挤压到一起。他将双腿盘上Bucky后腰，将他向下拉拽希望他能离自己再一近些，细微的呻吟声淹没在两人胶着的亲吻之中。  
  
“如果你再这样下去会射出来的。”Bucky发觉Steve的小腹已经被体液打湿成一片，便模糊地低声提示道。他坐起身，右手顺延Steve的腿抚摸到膝盖，再一把拽了过来。他举起Steve单腿折叠压向他光裸的胸膛，掌心轻拍过浑圆臀部，再将大腿压实，而这个过于暴露的姿势使得Steve难以抑制地低声呻吟。他露出个满意的微笑，细碎亲吻沿Steve结实的小腿一路延绵向下，直到握住他的脚踝时，他的目光也一直停留在Steve的脸上，未曾离开。  
  
“Bucky，停下。”Steve笑着制止，他从不知道自己的脚腕竟是该死的敏感。诚然如此，他也十分确信，Bucky此时无论亲吻向何处，都能轻而易举地点燃他。  
  
“你不喜欢？”Bucky睁大双眼，下意识舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“闭嘴。”听到这种回答，Bucky大笑着又在他的脚踝上咬了一口，而这又让Steve发出声不满地呻吟。  
  
“拒绝我？想都别想。”Bucky出言警告，他调整姿势随后将Steve的小腿直接扛到肩膀上。他抓过润滑剂，挤出些涂在金属手指间，之后他看到Steve因此而双眼睁大，呼吸也变得急促起来，他得承认，他非常享受于看到这幅光景。  
  
Steve深知要清理干净附着在金属镀层之间的润滑油有多费劲，不过有些时候，Bucky甚至会怀疑他的仿生学手臂无法取悦他，不过当然，对此Steve会抓准一切合理的时机向他证明，金属手臂相当‘可以’。但在眼下，他眼睁睁看着他将金属手指合并在一起，粗长的手指早已被润滑油涂抹上一层耀眼的光泽。Bucky冲他咧嘴笑笑，歪过头，这样就能看清他卷曲的长睫毛下那一对明亮的瞳孔，在浑黑的底色下似是绽放出一条蔚蓝的银河。Bucky仍然不紧不慢地把润滑油在手指上涂抹均匀。Steve不耐烦的皱起眉，最后终于选择一把抓过润滑剂，把冰冷的油膏挤到股间，手指摸索到穴口处边缘细细涂抹着。  
  
“我了个操！”Bucky咒骂道，赶忙伸出右手攥住Steve的两只手腕，将它们重新压回胸膛。“你要再他妈这样下去我真要射了。”  
  
“心动不如马上行动，Buck，老天，快点。”  
  
“这可是你自找的。”Bucky回句嘴，而在随后往Steve体内抵入第一根手指，成功的使teve安静了下来。不过他依然张着嘴，偶尔飘出几声轻喘，高抬起的腿稳稳勾在Bucky的肩膀上，右腿则自然弯到一侧，Steve尽可能地放松身体。  
  
“放两根手指，Bucky，我可以。”Steve偏过头靠向手肘同时，又向前顶胯示意。Bucky继续将手指探入深处，指尖都似乎摩擦过最为敏感的突起处。Steve不禁将脸埋在两人的肩膀之间，“求你。”  
  
Bucky低哼一声算是允诺，两根手指并排缓缓抵入Steve的体内，他无不欣赏地看着Steve的身体贪婪地将手指吞食。“我想我永远不会厌烦于此，Steve，你棒透了。”他赞赏般感慨道。Steve配合手指在体内的蠕动而缓缓抬高腰胯，直到将它们完全埋入自己的身体。  
  
  
  
“最好如此，混球。”Steve半眯眼看向Bucky，在Bucky弯曲手指在他体内扩张时他故意收缩搅紧。  
  
“这正是我想要的。”Bucky再度曲指，抽送的每一下都经过计算般滑过Steve前列腺的那一点。Steve呻吟着，手腕因被他控制而微微挣扎着。他咧嘴一笑松开手，Steve一手绝望地托住自己的右膝，左手覆上自己早已坚硬的性器。  
  
“Bucky，快操我。”  
  
“这就是我们接下来要做的事儿？你不想让我把手指撤出来吗？”Bucky戏谑着笑看Steve怒视他的目光，但是他的小算盘全被他染上一层深红的胸膛和脸颊所打破了。  
  
“你的身体可不是这么说的。（Your body wishes otherwise）”Steve低头扫过Bucky早已坚挺地竖立在小腹前的阴茎。  
  
“我可以在你高潮之后再打给自己个飞机，在你身上蹭射。”Bucky若有所思，手指依旧在Steve前列腺位置按揉，聆听耳边响起的低声呜咽。他在抽出手指时仍在扩张甬道，Steve的身体不由得一紧。他的性器上涂满的冰凉的润滑剂，浓厚的凝胶体被轻易地均匀涂抹开来。“或者我会如你所愿的操你。”他边说着边眨眨眼，然后将阴茎插入Steve的身体。  
  
“这才对，”Steve嘶地倒吸一口气，当Bucky全部进入他之后他抬起双腿环绕住Bucky的后臀。他缓缓再吐出一口气，胳膊也环上Bucky的肩膀，把他往下拉拽让彼此的胸膛相抵，和Bucky交换令人难以呼吸的炽热亲吻。  
  
Bucky在Steve的喉间呼出浅薄的叹息，下体在他的股间缓慢地抽送。两手扶住Steve的肋骨，他律动的很慢，深深抵入Steve再缓缓退出，过热的触感逼迫Steve溢出一声低沉而冗长的呻吟。  
  
“太完美了。该死，Bucky……”Steve两手环上Bucky的脖子，将他拽低然后舌尖在Bucky的下唇来回舔舐，间或将其吮吻在口中，然后把两人的下体缠的更紧。他重新躺回枕头，将Bucky引领至他的喉咙，Bucky的舌头顺从的沿脖颈上的脉络一路舔吮，直到下巴的边缘。  
  
Bucky的气息尽数喷洒在Steve的脖间，Steve试图推开他但他纹丝不动。他放下Steve环在他脖颈上的胳膊，将两人的手指交缠在一起，然后把Steve的手腕钉死在床铺之间。Steve呻吟着双腿环紧他的腰。他的金属手指摩擦过Steve右手上的脉搏。  
  
“Buck，”Steve喘息着将手指插入Bucky的指缝之中。他的双脚深陷入Bucky的后臀，无声催促他插入的再深一些。他抬高腰，不住推挤向Bucky的腰胯，而当两人终于同频律动时Bucky觉得自己的心都要滑落到他的老二上了。  
  
Bucky咒骂一声松开Steve的双手，转而摊平手掌支在Steve的枕头两侧，然后又攥紧在他身下的被褥。Steve不住喘息着自他的腰测环绕而上，滚烫的掌心抚过Bucky肩膀后突起的肩胛骨。他以左臂支撑住身体，另手转向Steve的性器，而当Steve因过强的刺激弓起后背，双手一路向下抚摸他的后背时，他狠狠咬紧牙关。  
  
“该死，Steve，”Steve攥紧他的头发，将他拉低使两人的嘴唇覆盖彼此，Bucky甚至连脊椎都在颤抖。Steve咽下险些脱口而出的呻吟，在他身下扭动着身体，在他手指的抚弄下腰胯不住颠簸着，环绕在他身后的脚跟也更深的陷入他的臀肉。  
  
Steve低声咒骂放开揪住他头发的手指，大腿在Bucky身侧跟随抽送节奏时而紧绷。他呻吟着Bucky的名字，感到即将高潮的快感涌向全身，双球鼓涨，被Bucky手掌环绕套弄的性器颤搐不已。“Bucky，我快要……”他在低语中咬紧下唇，手指在Bucky发间用力攥紧。Bucky凝视眼前的景象，由漂亮的嘴角扬起个得意的笑，这个笑是属于他的小小的怪癖，他热烈的目光注视着他，并回以低沉的鼓励。“射出来。”  
  
“操！操—”Steve在绞紧Bucky的瞬间身体猛然弓起，Bucky快速套弄他的阴茎直至他伴随几声轻哼终于释放而出。  
  
“老天，你太美了。”Bucky深吸气，目光闪烁着将Steve高潮时的战栗的表情尽收眼底，他的眉宇微皱，他的嘴半张开来。  
  
Steve摇晃臀部示意然后看向Bucky，唇边弯起个细微的笑，他拽了拽Bucky的头发。“来吧，Bucky，该你了。”他转而拉过Bucky的金属手臂，将亲吻落在他的手腕处。  
  
Bucky俯身咬住Steve的下唇，当Steve突然前倾加深他们的亲吻时他改用小臂支撑住身体。他停下亲吻，喘息悉数喷洒向Steve的下颔，他用力挺入Steve，濒临高潮的快感无不挑战着他的神经，愉悦冲击着他的感官。“Steve，Steve。”他呻吟着，快速而浅浅抽送直至攀向高峰，他将Steve体内灌满精液时，Steve的手指与他的头发杂乱的纠缠在一起。  
  
Steve待Bucky平复呼吸之后，探身向前在他嘴角印上一枚轻吻。“这值得我们错过电影。”他这样评价道，在Bucky忍不住转动眼球时笑了起来。  
  
“你说的太他妈的对了。”Bucky答道，在从Steve体内撤出时回以亲吻。他抚着胃躺倒Steve身旁，扭过头这样他们能看到彼此。“我们还去和他们吃午饭吗？”  
  
Steve点点头然后抓住Bucky的左手，在Bucky够到他的手机通知其他朋友他们会比原定计划早到一点时，把玩着他的金属手指。Bucky把手机扔到他的胸膛，然后压上去亲吻他，双手捧住他的脸庞，拇指摩擦着他的颧骨。  
  
他们分开后仍充满笑意的望向彼此，而当Bucky的拇指抚摸着他湿润的嘴唇时——  
  
 _Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American way?  
谁既强壮又勇敢，拯救美国于水火？_  
  
Steve瞪大双眼，手机在他的胸膛上拼命嗡嗡作响。  
  
 _Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right night and day?  
谁愿意与他一样加入我们的战斗？_  
  
“你是——怎么——什么时候——”Bucky瞧着他惊愕的样子，傻笑着重新躺到他的身侧，直到Steve轻拍一把他的胸膛呵斥他“Bucky！”时，他笑的更厉害了。  
  
  
  
  
  
= END =


End file.
